


I'll take care of you

by Lucifa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Mafia Chanyeol, Mostly Fluff, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, but he's actually a softie don't worry, its not sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifa/pseuds/Lucifa
Summary: Gently, his chin was tilted upwards and his eyes met with an unusual looking man. His face seemed soft and his dark eyes had a glint of something unreadable. The said man's eyes never left his face, calculating.The warmth of his touch still lingered on his skin when he walked away to the seller and made a deal for Baekhyun.or(Baekhyun is a hybrid slave and a tough mafia boss Chanyeol buys him)RAPE is mentioned in a few places (not graphically) so if you're not comfortable with that type of content, please, do not read this.





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my Work, I reposted it from Captainotp with a permission <3

Baekhyun was sitting patiently in an old warehouse.  
He was bunched up with dozens of other hybrids in a pile of heavy breaths and anticipation of their fate.

Since he was eighteen years old, his life looked like that. Switching between being pushed around mouldy, torn apart warehouses and basements and being owned by disgusting mobs who used him for their own entertainment.

Being a hybrid meant being sold as a slave, or dying on the streets of Seoul.  
Since they can't be kept in the safety of hybrid shelters after they've reached the age of eighteen, hybrids usually end up on the street; either dying of hunger or being involved in prostitution and low payed jobs.

Just a few years ago their position wasn't this low. A first hybrid was created by accident in a laboratory in Russia and ever since then they were created to enrich the diversity of species on Earth. They were almost equal to normal people in the beginning - being able to have a normal job, have their own families, live with humans and even get married. But once people have completely accepted them, fascination and interest started dropping until they became completely irrelevant to the society - their rights almost completely taken away.

It was sad, sad and unfair but there's nothing they could do about it now.

And that's why there is around fifty of them sitting in a dusty old warehouse now, chained together in a long line, waiting for new buyers to arrive and become in charge of their lives.

A bunch of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Group of people was clearly approaching the warehouse and Baekhyun couldn't help but to fiddle with his dirty hands. His nerves were on high alert, cat ears constantly twitching at the sound of their approaching voices discussing prices.  
He wasn't allowed to look up but he could hear at least ten of them, and by what he managed to understand they were all some kind of mafia connected people, which made him shiver even more. He heard stories of hybrids being beaten to death or killed by gangs like that, and being bought by them meant death, they said.

In his three years of life outside the hybrid shelter he was owned by four men; spending his life chained to a bed and used as a sex slave. He would rather live chained in a basement with the others and surviving of a piece of bread than go back to living like a slave again.

He heard a rattle of chains, a lock being opened close to him and then a familiar whimper ripped through the silence. One of his friends, Jongin, has been purchased by a man called Kyungsoo. Baekhyun couldn't help but to look up, his chest tightening at the view of his friend's mortified face and teary eyes staring right back at him.

But it didn't last long because he was interrupted by a kick in the stomach, a strong, angry looking guard warning him to look down.  
Dull ache spread through his body, his already weak frame shivering in pain. His throat let out a small whimper of pain.

He couldn't stop himself and now that he could feel the burn of all eyes on him, he realized he messed up.  
He brought attention to himself.  
His stomach twisted uncomfortably when he heard long footsteps approaching him.

_Shitshitshitshitnonono._

His ears stood up in anticipation.

Gently, his chin was tilted upwards and his eyes met with an unusual looking man.  
The first thing he noticed about him was the messy silver hair and a pair of perky ears peeking from it. His face seemed soft and his dark eyes had a glint of something unreadable.

He didn't feel threatened by him, the feeling was replaced by sudden embarrassment.  
It took all the will power not to pout at the man's piercing stare. He hadn't seen a mirror in months and he suddenly felt even more disgusted by himself, man's eyes never leaving his face, calculating.  
His ears flattened and his head was, as gently, tilted back down.

The warmth of man's touch still lingering on his skin when he walked away to the seller and made a deal for Baekhyun.

He wasn't sure how to feel, he was glad that Jongin and him wouldn't be separated because, apparently, the Kyungsoo guy and the man that bought him came together. But he didn't know what to expect, his past experiences making him want to run away the second the chain around his legs was gone. But he couldn't ever leave Kyungsoo. If they are dying, they are dying together.

He was then ushered closer to the guy that bought him and wow, was he tall.  
That is, sadly, the last thing he remembers before his world blacking out and the tall guy catching him before his weak body hits the concrete floor of the warehouse.

 

Baekhyun stretched his limbs on the soft bedsheets as his body slowly gained consciousness.

His fingers threading through the fuzzy blanket, his face catching the warm feeling of the morning sun and -  _wait._

_What the fuck._

There's no sun nor fuzzy blankets in the warehouse.

He opened his eyes in panic, sitting up on the bed abruptly. He was in a room that looked like hospital, but not quite. The huge window on his right presenting the view of Seoul from a God knows which height, his arm connected to a needle and a bag of infusion in a warm looking environment with a bowl of fruit on the nightstand.

He was still lost in his thoughts when a small guy entered, wearing a doctor's outfit and holding a medical carton.  
His face radiated in happiness. A big smile dazzled on his slightly plump face, pink hair neatly styled in a quiff.

"How are you feeling today, Baekhyun?“ The man asked, checking the bag of infusion next to the bed.  
Baekhyun froze.

"Am I dead?“

He saw a small frown on the other's face but it soon transformed back to that cute smile while he was scribbling something on the carton.

"No silly, but you could have been if you stayed in that dirty warehouse any longer, look at you all skinny and not taken care of!“ The man was now pouting, his face looking even more childish and adorable.

It all came back to his mind now; being bought by the tall man with silver hair, collapsing into his arms. Baekhyun was about to ask for some more information, but the man cut him off before he was able to.

"Look sweetie, I know you're probably really confused and not used to this treatment but before I, my name is Jimin by the way, start explaining anything you should really take a shower and eat something, alright?“ The man, Jimin, smiled gently and Baekhyun pointed his look back to his arms, his nails dirty and unclipped for God knows how long.

A loud growl in his stomach at the mention of food encouraged him to listen to Jimin so he just nodded his head, the pink-haired man guiding him to the bathroom with a promise of a warm meal when he finishes the shower.

It felt like heaven. Warm water relaxing his muscles, a smell of vanilla body wash replacing the stale smell of the warehouse and rinsing any leftover traces of him ever being there. He felt ten pounds lighter.

He dried his pastel-pink hair, his ears now back to the fuzzy state along with the long, white, soft tail. He was a persian cat hybrid, one of the rare ones that had a light pink hue to the fur, but the dust and the grease from all the shit he's been through hid it pretty well, his ears mostly being sticky and brown.

Once he finally finished, he stepped out to the room where Jimin was changing the sheets on the bed and humming something nice. When he turned around, he gasped in shock.

"Well aren't you pretty!?“ His warm look making Baekhyun smile a little, he hadn't been called pretty in years. He just lowered his head and thanked him quietly.

"So, time to talk yeah?“ His face was a little sadder now, but he hesitantly took Baekhyun's hand and lead him to the second room that had a small table with two chairs set up. The table was covered in all kind's of food and Baekhyun's mouth watered just at the sight, leaving Jimin all giggly and happy and stealing fries from him.

Jimin was a ray of sunshine, warmth that Baekhyun hadn't felt for a while and he allowed himself to relax while Jimin talked.

He explained how he's currently at one part of the penthouse owned by EXO, the so-called gang that bought him. This part was the 'private hospital' and Jimin was the only one working there, usually stitching the boys up when they get wounded or sick. He learned that his friend Jongin was here too but for a very short period since the man who bought him, Kyungsoo, wanted to take him somewhere special to recover, like a spa or hot springs. He smiled at that, hoping that he'll feel as safe as he does right now.  
Jimin kept rambling about the gang, describing all members and mentioning the man who bought him, Chanyeol, being the boss.

"But why would they buy me?“ Baekhyun was puzzled, all the members being described as pretty nice, the only bad aspect being involved in mafia and gang fights.

"Well, you know what hybrids are used for Baekhyun, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were the only ones without one.“ Jimin explained, trying really hard not to get too affected by Baekhyun's face turning to a big frown as he stopped eating.

"Oh.“ His face fell.

"B-but don't worry, Chanyeol is a great guy and-„ Jimin started, but was soon cut off by Baekhyun.

"I would rather die in that moldy ass warehouse than live like a fucking sex doll again.“ His face was now completely indifferent, ears twitching in disappointment.

"It's really not like that, Baek.“ Jimin tried, but Baekhyun's thoughts kept going back to the images of him being chained to a dirty old mattress and used when they felt like it, leaving him feeling empty and disgusted by himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to go through that again. His eyes became teary after months of holding it all inside, it only took a few seconds for him to burst and push Jimin away by going back to the bed and curling himself in a ball of sadness.  
He cried himself to sleep.

 

He was woken up by a loud phone ring, his eyes shooting up to see a tall man with a snapback looking at him apologetically and rolling his eyes at his phone screen.

"Ya?“ He answered the phone, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Mumbling could be heard from the other side of the line while the man paced around the room, looking slightly annoyed.

"Kim Junmyeon. If you got shot again I swear to god I will shove a Timb up your esophagus and throw you from the 10th floor.  
Okay.  
Fine, yes.  
Alright baby, I love you too.“

He ended the call and plopped down onto the chair near the bed Baekhyun was laying in, confused to the max.  
The man took off his hat and scratched his light brown cat ears and wow, he was a hybrid too. Baekhyun wouldn't even notice.

"Sorry about that.“ He said with his eyes closed and his head leaning to the wall behind the chair, obviously annoyed but worried as well.  
"My husband is a fucking idiot sometimes.“ He looked back at Baekhyun, snorting at his confused stare. He got up and approached the bed, awkwardly stretching his hand out to him.

"Yifan, nice to meet you, but you can call me Kris.“ A polite smile took over his his features and his ears slightly perked in anticipation.  
Bekhyun hesitated but reached out and introduced him aswell, figuring the man is here for a reason.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here and all, but I'll just say Jimin sent me saying you could probably use someone like you to talk to so I figured.. yeah.“ His words came out kinda choked. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly looking shy. he didn't wait for Baekhyun's reply before he sat on the bed next to him and let a deep sight escape his lips.

"Look, I know what you've been through. I know where you came from and how your life looked by now. Because I've been there too.“

Baekhyun kept looking at him, feeling his heart sink a little at the look on the man's face, obviously remembering his past. His fingers ached to reach out and hold his hand, but he chose not to. So he just sat there and listened closely.

"I know what you're thinking now, too. Because I did too. When they.. when Junmyeon first bought me I was petrified. I hated the idea of being sold to the sixth man so he can have his fun and sell me again when he feels like it. But that was five years ago Baekhyun, five years of that hell being behind me because I was lucky enough to be bought by someone who treats me like an actual human being..“ Kris kept talking with tears in his eyes, but Baekhyun still didn't feel like that's what true freedom is.

"So basically it's the same but you're treated like a payed whore?“ He didn't mean for his words to come out so rude, but there was a certain amount of spite in them. He couldn't help it, being treated like a piece of meat for years left a mark and he couldn't come to terms with being treated like one again even if it's in better conditions.

Kris shut his mouth suddenly, looking more annoyed than sad by his choice of words.  
"No, it's not like that. He loves me. And I love him, more than anything.“ His mouth was now pressed in a thin line while he subconsciously played with the ring on his left hand.

Baekhyun felt bad for being lowkey rude, but he couldn't help it. He felt used even when they've done so much for him already. He knew he'll have to pay for this nice treatment soon, to Chanyeol himself; everything nice comes with a price.

"Yeah well what if I don't end up like that? What if I end up being used and then resold again? What if-„

Kris cut him off with a gentle hand on his cheek and teary smile on his face.  
"Sweetie, you have to stop overthinking this, okay? Just take this moment, take this nice treatment you have and enjoy it. Chanyeol would never hurt you, he would never just use you and throw you away even if he seems like a big boss. He's a softie, trust me. And even if you do feel like everything's the same, just think of it as your way of payment, yeah? Returning the favor for living here. I mean, where else could you go even if Chanyeol does let you leave?“

Baekhyun didn't even notice he was crying again, truth leaving a painful sting where his tears are spilling down his face. Kris' hands were cupping his cheeks and wiping away the sad, wet trails. Baekhyun nodded his head and hesitated before he hugged the man and thanked him, mumbling quietly into his shirt.

 

It's been weeks since he's here and his health improved quickly.  
He gained some weight so his bones weren't so pointy at his hips and shoulders, his cheeks finally back to the healthy pinkish color and all his wounds and bruises taken care of by Jimin's lotions and moisturizers.

He felt good as well, often talking to Kris when he came to the hospital part of the penthouse, even getting a new phone (he found it on the nightstand one morning with a small note of his name and a smiley face on it, Jimin never telling him who it's from).

But no matter how healed he felt, there was still that constant nagging in the back of his mind that one day Chanyeol will come to get his payment. That he will force him into doing whatever he wants and by the amount of care and luxury Baekhyun's been living in, it could be anything.

_He just never expected that day to be today._

He was woken up by excited Jimin strolling around his room and carrying a bunch of shampoos, bathbombs and a bag of clothes.  
Baekhyun squinted his eyes at the sudden light beaming into the room when Jimin opened the curtains, humming something quietly.

"Get up kitten, today you're meeting Channie!“ He said with a big smile, throwing all the stuff he brought to the bed Baekhyun was now sitting up on.  
He squinted his eyes once again, his mind still not completely comprehending what Jimin said.

Before he knew, he was dragged to the bathroom, Jimin filling the tub with warm water and rambling something about Chanyeol he didn't really catch because,  _holy shit-_

His mind just registered.

_Chanyeol._

He'll be seeing Chanyeol today.

Suddenly the feeling of fear and excitement got the hairs on his whole body standing up.  
Jimin looked at him, slightly intimidated by how stiff he looked.

"You alright there?“ He waved his hand in front of the hybrid's face, trying to bring his attention back.

Baekhyun just stuttered a weak 'yeah' when Jimin ushered him to the bathtub, a bathbomb smelling of vanilla and something fruity almost completely dissolved in warm water.  
A few hours passed with Jimin pampering him, insisting on washing his hair and doing his nails and picking a perfect combination of lotions that would leave his skin silky and soft while he just complained for being treated like a child.

"Listen, sweetie, this isn't my job but I'm enjoying it so just take this god damn peach chapstick if you don't want your lips to look like you've been eating sand for three months straight.“ Jimin rolled his eyes while Baekhyun laughed at him, resulting in them both laughing at the most random things the whole day.

It was soon dark outside and Jimin announced that he'll have to go soon. He did feel nervous since he hadn't left the hospital part since he got here, having so many questions as well, but never voicing them.

"Ten minutes and Yoongi will pick you up.“ Jimin said, typing away on his phone and grabbing the bag of clothes on the nightstand that wasn't opened yet.  
He handed it to Baekhyun, looking a little awkward while doing so. Like there's something really uncomfortable happening rather than this. But as soon as Baekhyun took the article of clothing out of the bag, he realized why.

Jimin had this awkward look in his eyes while he inspected the silky, almost transparent black robe in his hands. It was beautiful, with red roses embroidered on some parts, creating a beautiful contrast with his soft pink hair and ears.  
The only problem was, that was it.   
There was nothing else but that in the bag.

He just sighed, trailing to the bathroom to put it on and get this over with.

He looked absolutely stunning, Jimin noted as soon as he entered the room.  
His skin was almost glowing in a natural golden tone, his pinkish lips a little puffy from biting them too much and his messy hair blending with a soft fur of his perky ears. The definition of his lean body was visible under the transparent fabric, rose details covering the intimate places and making the boy seem even softer.

"Holy fuck.“ Jimin muttered. Baekhyun's answer was cut off by a knock on the door and a small, tough looking guy with white hair coming inside.

Baekhyun glanced at him carefully, he looked like the type of guys who could kill your whole family in a blink of an eye. But the way Jimin's whole face light up at the sight of him warmed his heart.  
The way he jumped to him and hugged him tight, beaming like a ray of sunshine and having the tough looking guy turn into a ray of sunshine as well was too cute. He almost let himself coo.  
Almost.

After a minute of them being affectionate, the man, Yoongi, acknowledged Baekhyun and gave him a comforting nod.

"Shall we?“ His voice echoed through the room and Baekhyun slowly paced his way, Jimin hugging them both and leaving a small encouraging peck on his cheek.

He was barefoot and half naked but the huge penthouse felt so warm and cozy despite the size. Yoongi lead him through long hallways, meeting some of the members on the way and nodding in acknowledgement. The way was mostly silent, Baekhyun followed him without even noticing his surroundings.

He thought about Kris' words and fear and discomfort suddenly came back. An uneasy feeling in his stomach was in full force once the images of his past owners flooded back to his mind.

"Here we are.“  
He was pulled out of his thoughts by Yoongi now facing him.

Baekhyun noticed they were standing in front of big white doors, a long hallway stretching behind them. You could tell this was the main guy's room entrance since there were no other doors around and it was in the furthest part of the house. He just lowered his head, letting out a weak 'okay'. Yoongi opened the door for him, motioning him to come inside.

The door was slowly closed behind him but he kept his head low, hoping everything would disappear if he refused to look up and face the room where he could feel the presence of another person.

"Hello, Baekhyun.“ A deep voice echoed a few feet away from him. Another wave of goosebumps rolled over his skin and he forced himself to look up.

There he was, the man that bought him a few weeks ago, sitting on the edge of a huge bed looking like he just got here from an important meeting. He was wearing formal black pants and a white shirt, his tie already loosened and his jacket thrown over the chair on the other side of the room.

He looked good. And most importantly, he didn't look intimidating or disgusting like the previous men that used to chain him to dirty mattresses.  
Before he gets lost in thoughts again, Baekhyun muttered a quiet 'hi' and fiddled with the edge of a short robe he was wearing, unsure of what to do.

"Come here.“ The voice startled Baekhyun a little, but his feet was working on autopilot, hesitantly pacing over the big room to where the man was sitting. He wouldn't dare to disobey, the man seemed a little too good to be true and he didn't want to know what horrors will happen to him tonight just yet, if he turns out to be a psycho killer.  
Once he stood in the spot within an arm reach of the tall man, he felt a gentle palm wrapping around his wrist. He flinched, keeping his head low all the time.

_"Hey,“_ a soft voice accompanied by a gentle finger circling his wrist, "calm down, I won't hurt you.“

The voice was deep but so incredibly soft, dripping with care and safety Baekhyun didn't feel in a long time. He dared to look up again, his eyes meeting with chocolate brown orbs that looked so sincere.

Chanyeol slowly pulled him closer, taking a hold of his other wrist as well and standing up in front of him. Well he was mostly towering over him with how taller he is. He was soothingly gliding his fingers over his palms, telling him to relax and once his hands slowly traced his whole arms in a relaxing way, Baekhyun let out a low purr. His ears flattened on his head with an embarrassing realization but Chanyeol just let out a quiet chuckle.

"You're adorable.“

He sat back on the bed, pulling Baekhyun between his thighs so they were the same height, Baekhyun now staring at the man's chest. He shivered once Chanyeol leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Relax, I'll take care of you.“

Baekhyun almost choked, Chanyeol's hands now on the small of his back, still rubbing gentle circles, easing the tension in his body. His worries were untangled and forgotten with the feeling of the tall man flooding his senses.  
He almost forgot how it feels to be touched with care. He let his thoughts melt once a set of warm lips ghosted along his jawline, Chanyeol's nose nuzzling his throat and adam's apple.  
His eyes closed, trying hard no to be too affected by this but he couldn't help himself. Chanyeol was making him feel  _good._

In years nobody has ever thought about making him, Baekhyun, feel satisfied. Or even close to the idea of nice. They tried making him hard so many times, his past owners. But being chained to a dirty bed and hoping he'd die every single day wasn't really a situation that could get you going.

The thoughts of that were completely erased from his head once Chanyeol's big hands grabbed his thighs and pulled him on his lap. He complied, his arms holding onto his shoulders for leverage as he left soft kisses all over his neck.

"Is this okay?“ Chanyeol's voice vibrated on his neck before he leaned back to inspect Baekhyun's face for any sings of discomfort.  
Baekhyun just nodded, suddenly feeling shy in front of a man that was making him feel so good. He didn't know what to do in situations like these, since he never actually had sex without being tied and used.

Chanyeol got back to kissing his neck, nipping lightly at the skin over the pulse point. Baekhyun closed his eyes and let himself melt into the warm lap, his throat emitting soft purrs.

"Can I kiss you?“

It was weird, being asked for a permission, but he nodded anyways.  
Their faces slowly inched closer, a heated look shared between them when their breaths were already mingling together and their lips just ghosted over each other.

It felt electric and hot once their lips met for the first time, Baekhyun's hold on Chanyeol's shoulders now stronger, keeping himself grounded in the flood of emotion that finally flowed through his whole body.  
Just like Chanyeol's tongue swept into his mouth, leaving them both breathless and lightheaded, Baekhyun's emotions started slowly overflowing from the place he let them all bottle up. His hips rolled forward on their own accord, both of them jolting in pleasure and soon establishing a slow rhythm.

Chanyeol's hands traveled down the fragile back to the perky butt covered only with the silk robe, his huge palms taking the hold of both sides and helping the roll of Baekhyun's hips over his crotch.

He was already beyond hard just by seeing the beautiful hybrid already flushed and enjoying this as much as he is, but the moment he felt a damp spot on his crotch from the silky liquid oozing out of the smaller boy, his senses were completely captive by him.

A soft moan escaped Baekhyun's lips once a long finger brushed between his buttcheeks, collecting the wetness and rubbing against it without actually pushing inside.  
Chanyeol retreated his hand, looking him dead in the eye while he put the finger he just rubbed against him to his mouth. Chanyeol closed his eyes, tasting the boy and moaning deep in his chest.

"You taste so good baby.“  
His eyes were dark with lust and growing arousal, making Baekhyun whine under his heated gaze, even more fluid dripping out of him on Chanyeol's lap.

Chanyeol untied the transparent robe painstalkingly slow, pushing it off his shoulders gently and letting it bunch up at his thighs, only revealing his torso. His mouth connected to the already hard nipple, circling the bud with his tongue and returning his hand back between Baekhyun's legs while the other one was holding the plush thigh gently.

Baekhyun was overwhelmed with the feeling of  _ChanyeolChanyeolChanyeol_ , Chanyeol all over him, his lips on his skin, his scent all over the room and his long finger slowly entering his hole.  
Tears started streaming out of his eyes along with breathy moans and pleas while the digit was working itself deeper and deeper, slowly retreating and then going straight back inside.  
He could feel the pleasure blooming inside him, his thigh quivering under the hold of Chanyeol's hand and before he could even register it, pleasure ripped through his whole body and he clenched around Chanyeol's finger hard, white stripes of cum staining the robe his dick was still covered with.

Before he even managed to catch his breath the digit was slipping out of him and he panicked immediately, cumming without Chanyeol telling him he could or generally this soon had him snapping his head up, expecting to be met with a disappointed look. But the look on Chanyeol's face was so soft and immensely pleased, peppering Baekhyun's face with soft kisses.

His whole frame was embraced and lowered onto the sheets, Chanyeol's larger body now hovering over him and claiming his lips once again in a passionate kiss. He let himself get lost in the sensation once again, his dick still painfully hard.

The kiss became more heated and soon enough, clothes is being thrown off the bed, Baekhyun tracing his small hands over the toned stomach, dipping his fingers into the creases between defined abs. He looked at the man above him dreamily, his eyes half lidded and hazed in pleasure.  
Their naked bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces, gliding against each other in a mixture of sweat and precum. They were both a moaning mess already. Chanyeol's hand found it's way back between Baekhyun's legs to stroke his member lightly, and then traveled between his cheeks where his finger slipped inside easily with the amount of wetness Baekhyun was leaking.

"So beautiful, you're  _so, so beautiful._ “ Deep voice puffed hotly over Baekhyun's earlobe, another finger joining the first one inside him and brushing faintly against his prostate.  
A broken moan escaped his lips but was greedily swallowed by Chanyeol's hot mouth while he worked his fingers inside him in a satisfying way.  
His whole body trembled, he was so close to the edge again. But Chanyeol retrieved his fingers, leaving a small alpologetic kiss on the tip of his nose.

Chanyeol wanted to stroke them together, but Baekhyun's small hand wrapped around his wrist as he rolled them over and was now hovering over him. Baekhyun couldn't believe what he's doing but he couldn't stop his body from rubbing himself on Chanyeol, leaving small kisses and hickeys all over Chanyeol's neck and chest. Chanyeol didn't mind the marking though, if the twitch of his dick underneath Baekhyun was anything to go by.  
He lowered himself slowly over Chanyeol's dick, letting out a puff of warm air over the head. He never did this, never had a dick up his throat by his own will. But this was different, he wanted to do this and his mouth almost watered at the sight of Chanyeol looking at him like he wants to devour him. Hi started with small licks on the head, holding the base firmly and using the other hand to back himself up above Chanyeol's hips. He could hear Chanyeol's breath stuttering once he wrapped the head with his lips and sucked.

He tried so hard not to buck his hips into the warm heat enveloping his head, but with the sight of pale pink hair draping over lustful eyes that were staring at him while his dick was covered in spit and precum, it was rather difficult.  
Chanyeol groaned, tangling his hands into the messy hair and caressing the fluffy ears tenderly. This boy was fucking perfect and just looking at him moaning and choking on his dick sent his eyes to the back of his skull.

"Baek- , shit-„  
He pulled Baekhyun's head off his dick before he came, guiding him back up for a heated kiss.

"Please fuck me,  _please_  I want you so bad.“ Baekhyun wasn't aware he was saying it out loud until Chanyeol responded with a low groan, gentle hands caressing his sides and flipping them back over so his bigger body was on top of him.

"So beautiful, so, so-" Chanyeol kept mumbling while he rubbed the tip of his dick between his cheeks teasingly.  
The head slowly pushed inside, leaving Baekhyun gasping for air and holding onto the biceps above him like a lifeline.

Chanyeol was  _big._

But he was gentle, pushing inside slowly and letting him adjust to the size, distracting him with sweet kisses and praises. After a few minutes, he was fully inside Baekhyun and breathing heavily, wet tightness luring him deeper inside.  
Baekhyun was already at the point of arousal where his slick leaked around Chanyeol's cock and spilled outside his filled hole all over his thighs.

And once he started moving the throbbing length and brushing his prostate, they gravitated towards each other like magnets. Chanyeol's arms wrapped around his frame, holding him close to his heart while he kept pushing inside him, having Baekhyun moan his name continuously.  
Baekhyun's tail wrapped around Chanyeol's thigh gently and his arms hugged around his ribs, wanting to be even closer then they already were.

Tears of pleasure and overwhelm spilled down his cheeks, being filled over and over again in a haze of emotion, feeling so good and so safe and so right in Chanyeol's hands. It seemed like he was pushing even deeper with every thrust, rubbing his walls in all the right ways, Baekhyun forgot how to breathe.  
He was soon screwing his eyes shut tight, his body shaking while an intense orgasm rocked through his whole being, Chanyeol following soon after with his name on his lips and his cock deep inside him.

Baekhyun felt so incredibly full, his heart fluttering in his chest with a sight of Chanyeol's face stretched into a wide grin, looking at him like he's the most precious thing he's ever held. And he doesn't remember if anyone has ever looked at him like that.

So he let himself smile back and buried his face in Chanyeol's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of safety and warmth.

After they finally calmed down, Chanyeol walked over to the connected bathroom and came back with a warm towel, making sure to clean Baekhyun up as gently as possible, kissing his thighs and stomach causing a fit of giggles to escape Baekhyun's mouth.  
Once he convinced Baekhyun to wear one of his huge shirts, he snuggled himself close to him on a clean bed (Baekhyun takes a mental note to apologize to the maid that had to change the sheets right after they were messed up with sweat and cum) and kisses his nape, Baekhyun's ears twitching in fondness.

"I like you.“ Chanyeol confessed, wrapping his arms around his chest pulling Baekhyun even closer to him.

"Can I keep you?“ He smiled against his nape and left another trail of small kisses until he reaches his cheek and Baekhyun squirms in fondness for the taller man. They lay face to face, Baekhyun's expression somewhere between content and really tired, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you.“ He mumbles, tangling his small fingers with Chanyeol's bigger ones and snuggling himself closer to his chest.

They fall asleep like that, nestled into comfortable warmth of the soft bedding and their shared heat.

Baekhyun purrs in content and wraps his tail around Chanyeol, dreaming of a tall man with a big heart that made his own flutter.

 


End file.
